Down
by Hitokiri-Kitsune
Summary: [SasuNaru] ...It was only he, the earth, and the sky.


**..::D o w n::..**

**Y**et another fic by Hitokiri-Kitsune

**A** gift to Shieny-sama, who refuses to get a hug from me. -.-;

**A/N:** Alright, this here's a rewrite. I got some positive feedback for this one, and so I said to myself, "Hey, they didn't deserve to have to read that horribly short fic." So, as a thank you to all of my fans gasp, I have _fans_. I think., I give you this. Hopefully you'll enjoy it...; I aim to please. Gomen nasi, no lemon here. Just some fluff...Because I can't write smut. It's impossible. Er...Domo arigato to you guys, once again, for making me want to continue writing. X3 -huggles- YOU GUYS FREAKIN' ROCK!

**Legal Shiyit:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, "D o w n" © Hitokiri-Kitsune

**Warning:** This fic contains **Shonen-ai**. Then again, you'd know that already if you read the summary, if you've read other fics by me and know that I'm a Shonen-ai fiend, or if you knew me personally. So...blah.

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

* * *

**A** kunai sliced through the heavy air, landing with a _thunk_ into the Oak's thick bark. A featherlike breeze blew by, as if the gods took pity on all who had to deal with the unbearable heat of summer. Standing, unaccompanied, in the desolate field was the young fox boy, Naruto. He grabbed another kunai, tossing it as hard as he could. A satisfied grin replaced the frown as the weapon hit the small target firmly tied to the tall tree. All the blonde could think of was getting better, improving. He would show them, show them all. _The name Uzumaki Naruto will be said with respect._ His breath was becoming short, but the genin took no notice of this as he hurled shuriken across the silent meadow. Another gentle zephyr caressed his lithe figure, cooling his scorching skin. Even with the refreshing gusts of cool air, the atmosphere was thick and warm, almost seeming unfit to breathe. Scattered trees provided some shade for the vulpine boy, although it didn't help much. _I just have to keep at it,_ his thoughts chanted, _if I just keep at it; I'll get better. I'll be acknowledged._ Smiling to no one, he carried on with his vigorous training, not pausing for even the slightest moment.

Soon, though, fatigue over took him, binding his muscles with a slight numbness. He grinned; the dull throb in his arms made him feel proud somehow. It was proof to himself, almost, that he had worked long and hard. Using the back of his hand, he wiped away the beads of sweat rolling down his face. He let his body go limp and fall back onto the waiting earth. Cerulean orbs gazed up into the cloudless sky of a similar hue. He let out a weary sigh, closed his eyes, and smiled softly. It was days like this that kept him going. The tickle of the green grass, the endless sky of blue, the soft breezes...It all made him feel alive. He idly imagined that he could feel the heart beat of the land beneath him. Sprawled out on his back, he couldn't recall a recent time when he had been more content. The serene sounds of nature reached his ears; songbirds chirping joyously in the distance, the hidden river gurgling as it wound its way through the terrain.

He lifted himself up from the ground and stood, staring up into the sky. He idly ran a sore hand through his golden hair, playing momentarily with the strands of silk. He had never seen the heavens so clear, so beautiful. Again closing his eyes, he spread out his arms, breathing in the forest scent. Tranquility bound him to the spot, and drove every negative thought from his mind. No jeering people, no hostility, no hateful glares...It was only he, the earth, and the sky.

_He looks like an angel..._

Eyes as dark as midnight stared out over the meadow, taking in the entire scene, memorizing every detail. Raven bangs fell lightly over pale skin, fluttering lightly with the passing winds. He was frozen in his current position, unable to look away from the sight beneath him. Barely breathing, the young man sat, one leg swinging idly, on a tree branch, completely concealed from view. If one were to spot him, sitting solemnly under the shade of the emerald leaves, they would recognize him immediately. He was well known, and, according to the Konoha women (and some men) quite likeable (which here means "very, very sexy."). Sitting, his emotions well hidden, calmly watching the vulpine boy from above was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He looked on; stock still, with the traces of a frown upon his face.

Breathless.

That was the only word suitable for the way he felt right now. Seeing the blonde-haired boy so peaceful, so content...It was enough to drive the chaotic thoughts from his shadowed mind, even if only for an instant. But then again, Naruto had always had that effect on him, hadn't he? Had the stoic boy not been an expert at keeping his apathetic demeanor flawless at all times, the fox boy surely would have made him laugh, or at least smile. He was just so...bright. He could be compared to sunshine, Sasuke reasoned. The teen really didn't know what the word "subtle" meant, did he? No, everything could be discovered through those azure eyes, those clear orbs of blue. He wasn't afraid to show emotion, Sasuke thought to himself. Not like he was. Soundlessly, he slipped off the tree bough, landing catlike on the ground. He crept inaudibly out of the shade of the trees, heading for the vulpine boy.

Captivated.

That is what the raven-haired teen was, as he strolled down the grassy knoll, and into the meadow. He wondered if the blonde genin knew the spell that he had cast upon him, if he knew the long dormant feelings he awoke. With a small sigh, Naruto let his arms fall to his sides, a gentle smile still playing on his lips. Seemingly becoming aware of the others presence, he whirled around, facing the dark eyed boy. "Sasuke?" he murmured, surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?" Not receiving an answer to his question, he turned, then strode to the tree and began removing the weapons from its bark. "Naruto..." Hearing his name, Naruto turned, blinking with confusion. "What do you want?" he inquired, dropping the forgotten kunai to the ground. "..." Silence met him. "Sasuke, you asshole, did you come here to mock me or something?" the fox boy asked in a heated tone. Again, no reply. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Shut up."

"What!? Are you out of your mind today!?"

Sasuke stepped closer to his teammate, until he was a short distance away. "Don't speak," he mumbled, "just listen to me." Raising a golden eyebrow, the blonde gave him a quick nod. "Fine." No sooner was the word spoken than he was pushed up against the Oak's trunk, his arms held firmly above his head. "What the hell are you doing!?" he cried out, his cerulean eyes wide with shock. "What would you think," the raven-haired boy whispered in his ear, "if I told you that I wanted you?" Naruto froze; what was he saying?

"Wh-What?"

"Naruto..."

"You're out of your mind..."

"Maybe."

The vulpine boy's heart thumped painfully in his chest. He was sure the other boy could hear it beating loudly, and quickly. "S-Sasuke..." he stuttered, writhing, trying to slip away. The onyx-eyed boy tightened his grip on his wrists, holding him in place. "Do you have any idea what you _do_ to me?" the young Uchiha continued, gazing into the other's eyes. "The way you make me feel?" Naruto stared back, unable to speak. What was happening? His mind couldn't process the assault of emotions; hate, anger, desire, and a plethora of other emotions, all mingling and mixing with one another. He was so confused; his body was out of control. _What I do to him!? What about what he's doing to me!?_ his mind screamed.

He felt light-headed now; maybe it was because he was holding his breath. Breathing slowly, he blinked at his teammate, wondering what he was thinking. Sasuke seemed to be studying him; their eyes met. Naruto soon found he couldn't will himself to look away. He felt helpless under the raven-haired teen's intent stare and idly wished that he could be alone once more with the earth below him and the heavens above him. The same noises that had previously completed his tranquil mood now disturbed him; how could the birds sing when he was ensnared like this? How could the wind whisper sweet nothings through the forest while he was so helpless? How could the river clatter so merrily as his head throbbed painfully with jumbled musings?

It definitely disturbed him.

And then he felt it. Another's lips on his own. Slowly, he came to realize what was happening: Sasuke was _kissing_ him. He could feel the scenery melt away from him, the ground beneath him disappearing. He felt as though he were floating, with nothing to grab onto; floating dangerously through the hot summer air with nothing to save him. But did he really want to be saved? _No...This isn't happening..._ The grip on his wrists gradually lessened, until it was gone completely. The hand that had previously bound him against the tree in the uncomfortable position was now snaked around his waist, holding him tenderly in place.

_What's happening?_

Naruto's thoughts were foggy, as though he were in a dream. He attempted to bring himself to his senses, understand what was taking place. He fought against the waves of drowsy pleasure washing over him, against the unknown warmth seizing his body. Violently, he was cast out of his pensive stupor, and brought back down to the current events. Eyes. Beautiful, glinting shadowed eyes. Who was it that was staring at him with such concentration? Who was holding him down against the jade green grass, which so delicately tickled his flushed cheeks?

"Sasuke..."

His voice escaped as a minute murmur, carried away by the cool zephyr. "Sasuke...What is it that you want?" he inquired monotonously. Everything seemed different about him--so different. He fought to breathe; what was this force, he wondered, that was suffocating him? "What do I want?" The remote rustling of the trees broke the stillness that had settled over the meadow. The sun overhead still shone just as brightly as it had before, warming the terrain beneath it. Changed. Everything. The raven-haired teen stared down at the blonde beneath him. What _did_ he want? He gazed into sky-hued orbs, pondering. With a half smile, he shifted slightly, holding the fox boy's wrists, feeling his smooth, dampened skin. He leaned forward, uttering one simple word into the other's ear. "More..." Without warning, he crushed his lips against the vulpine boy's again, leaving all of his thoughts behind.

_Sasuke...Why are you doing this? Stop it!_

Naruto wrapped his arms around his teammates neck, running his aching fingers through the jet-black tresses. _Stop! Just...stop!_ his mind screamed. Thoughts, so many thoughts. _What if he ends up **raping** you or something? What if someone sees? Are you crazy!?_ Millions of questions, and yet there wasn't a single answer. This wasn't right, he knew. Something about all of this...It seemed surreal, much like a daydream. Was he dreaming? he wondered. This warmth...The fact that it comforted him in ways nothing else could was something he couldn't comprehend. "Naruto...Can I ask you something?" came the young Uchiha's whisper.

"What?"

"How do you feel?"

A brief pause, and then he smiled a smile of ice and snow.

"How do I_ **feel**_?" _Now he cares?_

A diminutive, empty laugh escaped his still tingling lips, and then an inaudible sigh.

"What do you care? You'll do what you want anyway."

"Naruto..."

"Naruto? I need to talk to you! Where the hell are you!?" came a familiar voice. The two genin could hear their teammate walking towards them, her footsteps still distant. The raven-haired teen looked down at the vulpine boy, gazing into his eyes, his breathtaking cerulean eyes.

"Another day, then..."

A chaste kiss, and a few whispered words; then, he was gone.

The fox boy remained on the soft, emerald grass, not moving at all. "Naruto, where have you been?" the worried voice of the pink-haired girl came. She frowned, placing her hands on her hips, light green nails running along the fabric of her dress. "Naruto? Are you listening to me?" she inquired, irritability apparent in her voice. "Naruto! Naruto...?" Soft breezes blew by once again; time seemed to start once more. Looking at the heavens above, forgetting about Sakura. Her voice now seemed as though it were a million miles away. Pouting, she turned on her heel and stalked off, adding a "Well, I was only looking for Sasuke!" before she disappeared in the tightly woven forest.

Sasuke.

With another silent sigh, he sat up, his eyes transfixed on the ground. His voice shook as he thought aloud.

What he had said, before he left...

"Did...Did he say...'Aisteru'?"

* * *

**A**lright! O.O; That's the end!! GAWD! I had such a hard time thinking up an ending...And this is still crap. --;; So sorry. Er...Yeah, this one is definitely longer, and in my opinion it's better. Whether or not there's gonna be a sequel, no one knows for sure. Not even me. (Like that's a surprise...-.-;) So...Yeah...See the little box down there? ; And the "Go" button?

Reviews make me happy. o.o -nudge nudge- n.n So send them in!

Thanks for making me want to continue writing! **Special thanks to:** All the reviewers from the first version You guys make me so happy, I LURVE YOOOU! 33 Rebecca For encouraging me and bugging me to finish, Shieny-sama For being awesome and giving me inspiration, Sam For clinging to my leg until I wrote more! XD, and last but surely not least Rachel For making me feel special XP. You guys kick major ass! X3 -huggles-

**Hitokiri-Kitsune**


End file.
